


Good Guys Always Win

by lollipop1141



Series: Dabble in Drabbles [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Super angsty, This will hurt, You Have Been Warned, hints of character death, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: She pieces a puzzle she does not want to see
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Dabble in Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759576
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Good Guys Always Win

"Ladybug, end this."

"No, Chat, no. Don't do this."

"Ladybug, you're the only one."

"I need you!"

"I know. But this time, you already know what's going to happen."

"Don't do it!"

Green meets blue.

Maelstrom of emotions.

A whisper in the chaos, like a leaf in the wind.

"I love you."

He lets go.

A scream shatters in the air.

A heart breaks in silence, but is felt in a volume of a thousand decibels.

She stands up to her feet.

She has to.

Even if all she wants to do is sink in the ground. Let the world swallow her up.

Bring him back. Bring him back to her. Bring her back to him.

She fights.

She has to.

Because she's Ladybug.

Because she's the good guy. And the good guys always win.

But at this moment, she has lost the battle.

She may have won the war, but she has lost the battle.

* * *

Everything is black and white. Everything has lost its luster.

Only the green is vibrant. Only the green stands out of this monochrome world.

And she laughs. Could fate get any more cruel?

It could.

Adrien Agreste is gone.

Not dead. Not missing. Just…gone.

Like Chat Noir.

The cruel irony.

She has pieced the last piece of a picture. A picture she does not want to see.

This time, her heart does not break.

It rips into shreds she can never sew together.

Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back. Bring him back.

It is too much.

Her mind locks the memories.

She forgets him.

* * *

Years pass.

The door is never open.

The key is lost.

And thus, a boy who was once here is in a place behind a locked door.

A place at nowhere.

A place called forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that angst fest today!


End file.
